


Roughhousing

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Smut, TopKai, bottomsehun, pornstar!AU, İnatçı Sehun
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 12:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: *Sehun’un en büyük kabusu gerçek olmak üzereydi: hayatında tanıştığı en büyük göt deliği olan Kim Jongin ile bir video çekmek zorundaydı.*Dipnot: Şirket 5 yıllık ve Sehun başından beri şirkette. Jongin ondan iki yıl sonra katılıyor.Orijinal linki: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103906





	Roughhousing

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Roughhousing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103906) by [Evoxine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evoxine/pseuds/Evoxine). 

> Videoyu izlemeden geçmemenizi öneririm 💕

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YN98JrYsUsw>

“Kesinlikle olmaz.”

Jongdae iç çekti. bu konuşmanın nasıl gideceğini zaten biliyordu—ve korkuyordu. Başparmaklarını çevirdi, kalemini birkaç kez oynattı ve yeniden iç çekti.

“Bak, kabul edersen çok yüksek bir ödeme alacaksın. Videonun yaklaşık beş yüz bin kişi tarafından izleneceğini tahmin ediyorlar—“

“Umurumda değil.” Sehun araya girdi ve avucunu sertçe masaya vurdu. Ayağa kalkarken Jongdae’ye meşhur _bakışını _attı ve tabağını aldı. Mutfağa gidip tabağını bırakırken bile Jongdae’den bakışlarını ayırmıyordu. “Bunu yapmayacağım. Konuşma bitmiştir.”

Jongdae ağlayabilirdi. Oh Sehun’un menajeri/koruması/sırdaşı olmak kolay değildi. hayranlarından aldığı çılgın mesajlar ve aşk ilanı aramalarına ek olarak inanılmaz bir iş yoğunluğu vardı. Ayrıca bütün bunlar şirketten gelen baskıyla ikiye katlanınca Jongdae _gerçekten_ ağlayabilirdi. Sehun olmasaydı, pılını pırtısını toplamış, bu endüstriden yıllar önce ayrılmış olurdu. Jongdae’nin en sevdiği müşterilerinden biriydi; mantıklı ve kibardı. Jongdae’nin onu berbat bir menajere bırakmayı gönlü el vermiyordu.

“Sehun, lütfen. Bu işte çok fazla özerkliğe sahipsin, her zaman video çekmek istediğin kişiyi kendin seçebiliyorsun –bu da izleyicilerin istediği bir şey. Hayranların bunu istiyor ve onlara borçlu olduğunu düşünmüyor musun? Ayrıca sadece bir video.”

Sehun’u duyamıyordu ve göremiyordu ama Sehun’un huysuz iç çekişini omzunda hissedebiliyordu resmen.

“O kartı oynadığın zaman nefret ediyorum.” Sehun sızlanarak başını mutfaktan çıkardı. “Adil değil. Ondan gram hoşlanmadığımı biliyorsun.”

“Tek video. Tek video ve ne kadar çok ödeme teklif ederse etsinler başka olmayacağını söyleyeceğim.”

Sehun sandalyeye oturarak homurdandı. “Tamam. ama bunu benim istediğim şekilde yapacağımızı söyleyeceksin.”

Pekâlâ. Yüzünü buruşturmaması çok zordu o yüzden Jongdae kendini tutmadı. Sehun, tabii ki, bunu kaçırmadı.

“Neden öyle bakıyorsun?”

Jongdae gergince önündeki kağıtlarla oynadı. “Onlar... ah, çoktan bir sahne ve senaryo planlamışlar. Sonuçta izleyiciler ikinizden bazı özel şeyleri görmek istiyorlar.”

Sehun avuçlarını gözlerine bastırdı ve porno kariyerindeki en nefret ettiği videoya kendini teslim etti.

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

Toplantı odasına girip masada oturan kişileri görünce Sehun yüzünü buruşturdu. Kim Jongin basit bir kot ve pamuklu tişört giymiş masanın bir ucunda oturuyordu. Basit kıyafetlerin içinde bile muhteşem görünmeyi başarması oldukça sinir bozucuydu. Jongin’in kendisi hakkında aynısını hissettiği belliydi o yüzden Sehun yerine otururken üzerindeki irdeleyici bakışlar eşliğinde sessiz kaldı.

Sehun kibirli ve küstah birisi değildi – gözlerinin şeklinden ayak parmak uçlarına kadar mükemmel bir parça olduğunu biliyordu ama bununla övünmek umurunda değildi. Seks söz konusu olduğunda sanki bir hediye paketiymiş gibi tüm parçaların bedeninden tek tek soyulmasını seviyordu. Ön sevişme onun için çok önemliydi. Aşıklarının dokunuşu altında daha fazlası için yalvarana kadar yavaşça çözülmelerini izlemekten zevk alıyordu.

Diğer yandan Jongin ise seks görüntüsünü kucaklıyordu. Sehun’un korları yanında gürleyen ateşti, Sehun’un yıkıp geçmesi yanında nefes kesiciydi. Sahip olduklarıyla övünürdü –çoğunlukla Sehun ona stüdyoda rastladığı zaman, adam hiçbir şeyini saklamadan tişörtsüz, ter içinde oluyordu. Filmlerinde Jongin direkt olaya dalmayı, birbirlerinin kıyafetlerini parçalayana kadar devri bir anda 0’dan 60’a çıkarmayı tercih ediyordu.

Farklı yapbozlara ait iki birer parçaydılar ve anlaşamamalarına şaşmamak lazımdı.

“İyi günler.” Sehun masadaki herkese başıyla selam verdi. Gözleri Jongin’i bulunca gülümsemesi düştü. “Sana da.”

“Sana da.” Jongin aynı küçümsemeyle cevapladı.

Şirketin yönetmenlerinden birisi olan Junmyeon boğazını temizledi ve ellerini birleştirdi.

“Pekâlâ, burada yaklaşan filmi tartışmak ve ne yapabileceğimizi görmek için toplandık. İkinizin… ilişkisini göz önüne aldık ve tereddüt ederek eski sevgililer konseptinde karar kıldık.”

Sehun tükürüğünde boğuluyordu._ “Sevgililer mi?”_

“Eski sevgililer.” Jongdae alçak sesle düzeltti.

“Hızlı bir seks olacağını düşünmüştüm.” Jongin sinir bozucu derecede çekici saçlarında elini gezdirerek mırıldandı.

“En iyi olduğun şey bu, değil mi?” Sehun kendini tutamadan sataştı. Jongdae’nin diğer porno yıldızına yatıştırmak için elini kaldırdığından haberdardı.

“Sen nereden biliyorsun? Videolarımı mı izledin?” Jongin karşılık verdi, yerinden kalkmak üzereydi. “Seni boşaltıyorlar mı?”

Sehun bir kahkaha koyuverdi. “Kaplumbağaları izlemek beni senin videolarından daha hızlı boşaltır.”

Jongin’in menajeri Chanyeol elini Jongin’in omzuna koydu ve kalkmasına engel oldu. Odada korkunç, gergin bir sessizlik oluştu. Jongin tırnaklarını avuç içlerine geçirerek sonunda oturdu. Sehun’un ters bakışı demiri eritebilirdi ve Junmyeon’un gerginliği dağıtmak için sahte bir ses çıkarması zaman aldı.

“Evet! Pekâlâ, ikinizin de tanındığınız bazı şeyleri dahil etmek isteriz. Yapmak istemediğiniz bir şey var mı?”

“Tanrı aşkına.” Kyungsoo araya girdi. Zavallı ses mühendisi kafasını duvarlara vurmak üzere gibi görünüyordu. “Lütfen ‘bu video’ demeyin.”

Sehun ateş püskürerek sandalyesine yaslandı ve omuz silkti. “Her neyse.”

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

Sehun bir hafta sonra sete gelip bir daireyle karşılaşınca hiç şaşırmamıştı. Jongdae’ye döndü ve mükemmel şekilli kaşını kaldırdı.

“Gerçekten mi? Ev partisi mi? Ne o, artık beraber olmadığımız için kıskanacak mı?”

Jongdae omuz silkti. “Pekâlâ, evet, öyle. Amaç bu.” dosyaların arasını karıştırdı ve bir kâğıt çıkardı.

“Bu nedir?”

“Senaryo.” Jongdae uzatarak söyledi. Sehun şöyle bir gözden geçirdi ve karmaşık bir şey olmamasına sevindi. Senaryolar değiştirilemez değildi ve aktörler genelde istedikleri gibi değiştiriyorlardı. Genel olay örgüsüne sadık kaldıkları sürece yönetmenler ses etmezdi. Sonuçta bu ödüllü bir film değil _pornoydu._

“Yarım saat içinde çekim başlayacak.” Dedi Jongdae. “Soyunma odan çoktan kuruldu ve hazırlandı o yüzden gidip üzerini değiştirebilirsin ya da prova falan yapabilirsin—sakın geç kalma. Kaçmaya çalışma.”

Sehun gözlerini devirerek ona el salladı ve uzun koridorda ilerledi. Şirketin listesinde birkaç düzine aktör vardı ve bu koridorun tamamı onların soyunma odalarıydı. Bazı çaylaklar odaları paylaşmak zorunda kalıyorlardı ama Sehun şirketi tek başına şu andaki konumuna getirmişti o yüzden tamamen kendine ait özel banyosu olan bir soyunma odası vardı. Neyse ki Jongin’in soyunma odası koridorun diğer ucundaydı; hiç var olmamış gibi davranmasını gerektirecek kadar Sehun’dan uzaktaydı.

Hızlıca bir duş alarak kendini güzelce temizledi. Beline bir havlu sarınmış halde bir dolap dolusu kıyafetin önüne geçti ve ne giyeceğine karar vermesi tam beş dakikasını aldı. Jongin’in ağzını açık bırakmazsa, ona da Oh Sehun demesinler.

Havluyu yere atarak ince külotlu çorbası bacaklarından geçirdi; naylonun teninde uyandırdığı yumuşak histen zevk alıyordu. Sonra kenarlarında hafif dantel bulunan bir boyshort seçti. Kaltaklık partisiydi sonuçta, değil mi? İç çamaşırıyla bile gidebilirdi. Bol bir gömlekle görünüşünü tamamladı; kalçasını örtecek kadar uzundu.

Saçını ve makyajını bitirdiğinde sadece beş dakikası kalmıştı. Çift kişilik koltuğa bacak bacağa atarak oturdu ve gözleri acıyana kadar senaryoyu okudu. Sonra ağırlaşan kalbi ve iç çekişiyle senaryoyu masaya fırlattı ve odadan çıktı.

Jongin çoktan sete gelmişti ve komik derecedeki ince tişörtünden görünen sırt kaslarını takdirle süzerken buldu kendini Sehun. Muhteşem bir kalçası varsa ne olmuş yani? Kendisininki çok daha iyiydi.

Sette birkaç figüran vardı ve Sehun, Baekhyun’un elinde bir şişe likörle son dokunuşları yaptığını gördü.

“Pekâlâ,” Junmyeon, Sehun’u görünce konuştu. “Başlamaya hazırız. Siz hazır mısınız?”

“Sanki olabilirmişim de.” Sehun kuru bir sesle cevapladı ve Jongin’e sertçe baktı. Karşılığında dolgun dudaklar küçümsemeyle bükülmüştü. Lanet olası bir balığa benziyordu resmen.

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

Adam idare eder şekilde öpüşüyor, diye düşündü Sehun ve figüranın başını sağa yönlendirmesine izin verdi. Pantolonundaki çadıra bakılırsa adamın kısa hayatının en iyi anı olmalıydı. Sonuçta her zaman endüstrinin süper starıyla öpüşme şansınız olmazdı o yüzden Sehun onu tamamen affediyordu. Sehun öpücüğe kendini bırakacakken bir el kolundan tutup onu çekti.

“Ne—“

“Ne yaptığını sanıyorsun?” Jongin tısladı, gözlerindeki öfke apaçıktı. Bir an Sehun rol mu yapıyor anlayamadı. Sonra koltuğa sürüklendi ve Jongin’in kişisel alanını işgal etti. Sandal ağacı ve temiz misk kokusu burun deliklerini doldurdu.

“Seni ilgilendirmez.” Solukları ağır ağır çıkıyordu ve kıyafetlerin çıkmadığı düşünülürse Sehun olağandışı şekilde sıcaklamıştı. “Biz artık beraber değiliz, değil mi?”

Jongin’in çenesi gerildiğinde Sehun artık rol yapmadıklarını anlamıştı. Çünkü Jongin’in sonraki söylediği şey senaryoda yoktu. “Herkes defolup gitsin.”

Kameraların arkasındaki Junmyeon ellerini kenetledi ve eğildi; bunun nereye gideceğini merak ediyordu. Senaryoyu siktir edin. Saf ve güçlü bir şeyler elde etme katakulliydi. Birbirlerini boğazlamaya bu kadar yakınken ikisinin de_ buna_ sadık olabileceklerini bekliyorlar mıydı gerçekten?

Şaşkın figüranlar setten çıktı ve birisi çıkarken ucuz votka şişesini devirdi. Kameranın arkasındaki Baekhyun dağınıklığa iç çekerek yüzünü ovuşturdu.

“Burası benim evim.” Sehun soludu. Jongin’in tişörtünü kavrayarak onu sarstı. “Misafirlerimi öyle kovarak kim olduğunu sanıyorsun?”

Sert bakış hücrelerine kadar onu yakıyordu ve tüyleri diken diken oluyordu.

“Sen _bana aitsin_, anlıyor musun?”

“Saçmalık, biz artık—“

Jongin dudaklarını birleştirerek sözünü kesti; Sehun yolundan sapan sinirleriyle aniden çok öfkelendi ve onu sertçe ısırdı.

“Siktir.” Jongin gerileyerek bağırdı ve elini dudağındaki yaraya bastırdı. Eline kan bulaşmıştı. “Beni ısırdın mı?!”

“Sözümün öyle kesilmesinden hiç hoşlanmıyorum.” Sehun hırladı ve Jongin’i ince duvara ittirdi. Duvar baskıyla yerinden oynadı ama neyse ki yıkılmadı. “İşte bu yüzden senden ayrıldım, seni çekilmez göt deliği.”

Jongin’in ağzı açık kaldı ve Sehun diğerinin ‘senden ayrıldım,’ sözlerinden dolayı öfkesini görünce dans etmek istedi.

Bu sefer, Jongin’in dudaklarını öpme arzusu hisseden Sehun’du ve dilini yaranın üzerinde gezdirerek kanın metalik tadını ağzına kabul etti. Diğeri ağzına doğru inleyene kadar Jongin’in saçlarına asıldı ve sonra bırakarak elini ensesine doladı.

Sehun hayatında hiç bu kadar agresifçe öpüşmediğini düşünüyordu. Jongin’in belindeki tutuşu iz bırakacak kadar sıkıydı ve dudaklarındaki baskının mükemmel eşiydi. Nefes almak için geriye çekildiklerinde Jongin’in öpücükle şişen dudakları, kenarları sağlıklı bir pembelikle boyanıyordu, Sehun’a kendisinin de en az o kadar kötü göründüğünü söylüyordu.

Jongdae sete bakındı –herkes sahneye tamamen mest olmuş gibi görünüyordu. Onları suçlayamazdı; Sehun ve Jongin beraberken ortalığı yıkıyorlardı resmen. Muhtemelen hiçte güvenli olmayan bir şekilde.

“Benden istediğini gerçekten anlamıyorum.” Sehun sinirli bir şekilde mırıldandı ve Jongin’in heykel gibi oyulmuş göğsünü kaplayan tişörtün kenarlarını çekiştirdi. Jongin çıkarmasına yardımcı olmuyordu o yüzden Sehun alçak sesli bir hırıltıyla patlayarak tişörtü yırttı. İnce kumaşın parçaları yere saçıldı ve çizikler Jongin’in teninde belli olmaya başladı.

“Ben de.” Jongin cevapladı. Bakışları Sehun’un yüzünde gezindi, anlaşılmıyordu ama Sehun’un sorgulayacak zamanı olmadan boynuna dişler gömüldü. Leziz emme gücü uygulanıyordu.

Bastırdığı inlemesini koyuverdi, kısa tırnaklarını pantolonunun çizgisine kadar Jongin’in sırtında gezdirdi. Jongin affedici değildi, Sehun’un süt beyazı teninde geniş bir aşk ısırıkları koleksiyonu topluyordu. Eti zaten çok hassastı ve Sehun onları kapatmak için uygulayacağı fondöteni düşününce sinirle inledi.

Ama bu lanet derecede hoştu. Sehun başını kaldırarak Jongin’e daha çok alan sundu ve Jongin bunu zevkle kullandı. Romantik değildi—aslında ondan çok uzaktı. Jongin’in onu mühürlemek istemesi, Sehun’un da karşılığında aynısını yapması hayvansıydı. Jongin’in bedenlerini döndürerek Sehun’un bileklerini başının üzerinde hapsetmesi, Sehun’un Jongin’in bacakları arasına dizini sokması saftı. Birbirleriyle yarı yolda buluşmaları, dişlerin dudakları sıyırması ve ısrarcı dilleri üstünlük için savaşması kesinlikle tutkuluydu.

“Bırak beni.” Sehun, Jongin’in dudaklarına doğru soludu. İnce tişörtüne rağmen adamı hissedebilecek kadar belini kırmıştı.

“Hayır.” Basit bir cevaptı. Sıcak bir el Sehun’un tişörtünün altında kayboldu ve koltuk altlarına kadar tişörtü sıyırdı. Sehun’un dudaklarını sertçe ve acımasızca ısırdı ve Sehun kendine engel olamayarak girmesi için dudaklarını araladı.

“Neden? Zor değil, değil mi? Daha önce bir kez yapmıştın nasılsa.” Sehun’un kahrolası ağzından neler çıktığı konusunda bir fikri yoktu ama senaryoya uyuyordu o yüzden Junmyeon bununla yetinmek zorunda kalacaktı.

“Kapa çeneni.” Jongin homurdandı. Bir eli sıkıca Sehun’un bileklerini tutarken diğeri göğsünden aşağıya iniyordu. Sehun, Jongin’in kalbinin düzensiz ritimlerini göğüs kafesinde hissedip hissetmediğini merak ediyordu. Sonra aniden hiçbir şeyi merak etmemeye başladı; göğüs ucuna fiske atan başparmak dikkatini daha çok cezbetmişti.

Jongin’in nefesinin teklediğini duyduğunu düşündü ama kendi dudaklarından dökülen inlemeler yüzünden emin olamıyordu. Jongin şu anda hassas göğüs ucunu çimdikliyor, kızarıp ağrıyana ve Sehun’un içinde fırtınalar kopartana kadar parmakları arasında döndürüyordu.

Neyse ki Jongin bileklerini bıraktı ve Sehun bu fırsatı tişörtünü çıkarıp kenara atmakla kullandı. O günahkâr dudakları Sehun’a yeni bir tutkulu öpücük verdi ve güneye ilerleyerek göğüs ucunun üzerine kapandı. Jongin’in dilinin ucu, göğsünün etrafında dolanıp dikkatini dağıtacak şekilde oynaşıyordu. Sehun dilini yutmuş halde Jongin’in kafasına asılıyordu.

“Eminim kimse seninle benim gibi oynayamaz.” Jongin fısıldadı, mikrofonların yakalayacağı kadar sesliydi. “Haksız mıyım?”

“Siktir lan.”

Jongin güldü, serin nefesi göğüs ucunu yaladı ve Sehun titrekçe inledi.

“Evet, ben de öyle düşünmüştüm.” Jongin gürültüyle dizleri üzerine çöktü ve Sehun’un iç çamaşırındaki ıslak noktaya varana kadar göbeğini sevdi.

Bakışları Sehun’un yüzüne çıktı ve sonra, acı verecek derecede yavaşça eğilerek dudaklarını Sehun’un penisinin başına bastırdı. O sıcaklığa kendini sunmamak imkânsızdı ama Jongin elleriyle Sehun’un kalçasını bastırarak zevki boyunca acı çekmek zorunda bırakmıştı onu.

“Siktiğimin hemen işe koyulsana.” Sehun kızdı ve Jongin’in saçlarını biraz sertçe çekti. Jongin karşılığında baldırını ısırdı ve Sehun acıyla bağırınca sırıttı.

Uyarılma ve öfke hiç iyi bir kombinasyon değildi. Sehun, Jongin’i ayağa kaldırdı ve koltuğa fırlattı. Hızlıca Jongin’in pantolonunu çözdü. Kendi iç çamaşırından kurtuldu, bu sırada Sehun’un çıplaklığı karşısında Jongin’in gözlerine yerleşen aç bakışları kaçırmamıştı.

“Sen burada uzanacaksın.” Sehun kızdı, bir bacağını Jongin’in göğsünün üzerinden geçirdi ve yukarıya doğru hareket etti. “Ve senden o zevki almama _izin vereceksin._ Vermezsen, yemin ederim—“

Jongin, Sehun’un kalçasını kavradı ve yanaklarını ikiye ayırdı; dilini aralarında gezdirip yumuşak, sıkı deliğini tadabilecek kadar genişçe ayırdı. Baldırları titredi, kalçası kıpırdandı ve Jongin, Sehun’daki tutuşunu sıkılaştırarak işe koyuldu.

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

“Vay anasını.” Chanyeol fısıldadı ve Jongdae’ye döndü. “İyi olduklarını biliyordum ama bu…”

“Bambaşka bir seviye.” Jongdae ona katılıyordu ve rahatsızca yerinde kıpırdandı. Bir kısmı oradan gitmek istiyordu ama diğer kısmı gerçekten kalmak ve şu lanet şeyin tamamını izlemek istiyordu.

Junmyeon keyiften ölmek üzereydi –bu videonun satışları gerçekten rekor kıracaktı.

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

Dili nazik, diye düşündü Sehun. Jongin yalamaya ve emmeye devam ederken dudakları aralandı. Penisi karnına doğru sızdırıyordu, topları sıkışıyordu ve Jongin buna devam ederse deliğindeki dil yüzünden boşalacaktı.

Jongin hayatın tadını çıkarıyormuş gibiydi; arının bal topladığı gibi Sehun’u yiyip bitirirken başparmaklarıyla deliğini açık tutuyordu. Dilinin ucu deliğine girince üzerindeki adamdan gelen çığlık kulaklarında bir müzik gibiydi o yüzden tekrar tekrar yapmaya devam etti ta ki—

“Siktir, Jongin. Boşala—“

Olmaz.

Jongin sanatına hayranlıkla bakmak için geri çekildi. Islak, koyu ve bir şey kavrıyormuş gibi sıkışıyordu. Sehun’un deliği resmen geri dönmesi için ağlıyordu. Kalçasına bir şaplak atıp sallanmasını izledi ve sonra Sehun’u üzerinden çekti.

Şaşkına dönmüş Sehun öne doğru düştü; bir dizi karnının altında kaldı, kalçası havaya kalktı. Yüzündeki zevk ölümcül bir yoğunluktaydı –boşalmak üzereydi, kahretsin! Sehun bu adamı _öldürmek _için koltuktan hızla fırlayacakken bir el sırtını yere bastırdı.

Diğer el, külotlu çoraplı bacaklarını okşadıktan sonra deliğine geri döndü. Sehun irkildi ve girişine bastıran parmağa doğru kendini itecekken egosu yapmasını engelledi.

“Beni yeniden burada istiyor musun?”

“Senden nefret ediyorum.” Sehun homurdandı, sözleri koltuğun minderi arasında kayboluyordu.

Jongin aniden sırtına yaslanıp ağzını kulağına dayadığında çepeçevre sarıldı.

“Lanet olası çok seksisin.” Jongin, Sehun’dan başka kimse duyamayacak şekilde mırıldandı. “Ama aynı zamanda çok _sinir bozucusun_.”

Sonra geri çekilerek ellerini Sehun’un bedeninden ayırdı. Bir çekmecenin açılma sesi duyuldu ve Sehun, Jongin’in elinde salladığı şampanya şişesi gibiymişçesine içinin beklentiyle fokurdamaya başlamasıyla yutkundu.

“Benim için yeterince gevşedin mi?”

Sehun, Jongin’i koltuğa ittirdi ve dizlerini adamın bacaklarının iki yanına koydu. “Siktir, sanki büyük bir penisin var.”

Jongin’in yüzüne yerleşen dargınlık Sehun’a neredeyse kahkaha attıracaktı ve yoldan çıkaracaktı ama kendini tuttu. Lube şişesini Jongin’in elinden alarak parmaklarına sıktı ve ikisini de içine soktu. Tamam, pekâlâ, Jongin’in diliyle onu yeterince gevşettiğini kabul edecekti.

“Senden nefret ediyorum.” Sehun tekrarladı ve hızla kondomu taktı.

“Aynen.” Jongin tısladı. Ama bakışları önce kısıldı, sonra Sehun onu santim santim içine alırken genişledi.

Sehun’un kalçasını bir eliyle tuttu ve diğerini baldırındaki çorabın kenarına götürdü. Sehun aynı şekilde etkilenmiş halde ona bakıyordu ve dikkatlice Jongin’in penisinde hareket etti.

“Aman tanrım.”

Sehun titreyen avuçlarını Jongin’in göğsüne koydu ve bakışlarını Jongin’in gözlerinden terin köprücük kemiklerine doğru aktığı boynuna götürdü. Hareket etmeye başladı; Jongin’i derinliklerine kadar almış halde kalçasını ileri geri sallıyordu.

Bir penisi sürmek konusunda Sehun’un bu endüstrideki namı şüphe götürmezdi. Sahip olduğu muhteşem esneklik harikalar yaratıyordu. Düz karnı ve kalçaları iki tarafa da bambaşka bir zevk kapıları aralıyordu. Dayanıklılığı hayran kalınacak başka bir şeydi –bir keresinde birisini tam yarım saat boyunca sürmüştü. Zavallı adam o izin verene kadar boşalamamıştı. Bu güne kadar, o video en çok satanlardan birisi olmuştu.

Genelde Sehun partnerlerini zevkten kendinden geçirirdi. Altından sürünerek çıkarlardı, dudaklarından anlamsız sözler dökülürdü ve tenleri terden parlardı. O yüzden aktif bir şekilde kendisine karşılık veren biriyle olmaya alışık olduğunu söylemek yalan olurdu.

Jongin yavaş hamleleriyle her hareketiyle buluşuyordu; yüzleri Sehun’un nefesini dudaklarında hissedecek kadar yakındı.

“Tanrım.” Jongin inleyerek Sehun’u göğsüne yapıştırdı.

“Çok terlisin.” Sehun mırıldandı ama parmaklarını Jongin’in saçlarına geçirerek eğildi ve alt dudağını dudakları arasına alıp emdi.

“Terli olan sensin.” Jongin karşılık verdi ve Sehun’un kendisini tutkuyla öpmesine izin verdi. Sehun’un kalça yanaklarının arasına bir parmağını soktu ve buluştukları yere bastırdı –adamı inletmişti ve orgazmı şiddetli bir şekilde yaşarken Sehun, Jongin’in kucağında titriyordu. Kameraların arkasındaki herkes resmen nefeslerini tutmuştu.

“Kahretsin.” Sehun soludu ve aşırı hassaslıktan zonklayan penisini kalçasının her hareketiyle Jongin’in karnına sürtüyordu.

“Mmm,” Jongin, Sehun’un tenini soludu. “Bana ne yaptığını Tanrı bilir anca.”

Sehun’un sıkılığına birkaç kez gitmek onu da boşalttı; sıcak ve zonklatan hisle Sehun’un dudaklarından bir inilti döküldü. Zirvede inerken Jongin kendini koltuğa bıraktı ve Sehun’u üzerine çekti. Terli uzuvları ve hırıltıyla yükselen göğüsleriyle öylece uzanıyorlardı. Sehun’un saçları Jongin’in ağzına giriyordu ve karınları arasında yapışkan bir dağınıklık vardı. İkisi de hareket etmeye gönüllü değildi.

“Tanrım,” Junmyeon mırıldandı. “Çekim bitti.”

Yixing dakikalar boyunca emri anlamadı; kırmızı suratıyla hızla kameraları kapatmaya koştu.

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

Tam banyodan çıkmıştı ki soyunma odasının kapısı açıldı ve birisi içeri girdi. Özel alanını işgal edene bağırmak için arkasını döndüğünde Sehun şoktan dolayı neredeyse havlusunu düşürecekti, saçlar yüzüne yapıştı. Ancak Jongin’i gördüğünde kelimeler boğazında kaldı. Jongin’in içeriye tamamen girip kapıyı kapatmasını izledi. Çoktan duş almış ve başka bir dar pantolon giymişti.

“Birbirimizden neden nefret ettiğimizi biliyor musun?”

Havluyu sıkıca tutan eklemleri beyazlamış olan Sehun başını iki yana sallayabildi. Gerçekti –şirkete adım attığı ilk günden beri Jongin’den hoşlanmıyordu ama birisi _asıl _nedenini sorsa (‘tam bir göt deliği’ veya ‘çok ukala’ dışında bir şey dememişti çünkü açıkçası bir şey düşünemiyordu) onlara bir neden sunamazdı.

“Doğru. Sence de komik değil mi?”

Sehun omuz silkti ve dönerek havluyu bıraktı. Eşofman alarak omzunun üzerinden baktı.

“Göründüğü gibi işte. Bir kere seks yaptık diye en yakın arkadaş olacağımızı sanmıyorum. Bir saat falan ver kendine, Kim. Dopamin seviyen düştüğünde bana katılacaksın.”

“Sen—“

“Hey. Sen benden hoşlanmıyorsun, ben senden hoşlanmıyorum. Bir nedene ihtiyacımız yok.”

Önce bir duraklama oldu sonra ayak sesleri ve kapının açılıp kapanma sesi duyuldu. Sehun derin bir nefes aldı. Tam bir pislik gibi davrandığını biliyordu ama birbirlerinden nefret ediyorlardı nasılsa, değil mi? Ziyanı yoktu.

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

“Ee,” Jongdae konuşmaya başladı. “Video tüm rekorları kırmış.”

“Harika.” Sehun cevapladı. “Bunu duyduğuma sevindim.” Sesindeki duygusuzluk apaçık belliydi.

Jongdae müşterisine bakıyordu. Ugh, bu kısımdan gerçekten nefret ediyordu.

“Junmyeon… Yeni bir filme ne dersin diye düşünüyor. Bir ya da iki ay içinde?”

Sehun etkilenmemiş gibi bakıyordu. “Gerçekten mi?”

Jongdae huzursuzca omuz silkti.

“Tamam.” Sehun iç çekti. “Her neyse.”

“Seni anlıyorum ama –bekle, ne?”

“Tamam dedim.”

Jongdae bunu gerçekten hiç beklemiyordu. Sehun’un kullanacağı her bahaneye karşı çıkmak için hazırlanmış, hatta prova yapmıştı ama buna hiç hazır değildi.

“Oh. Tamam, harika. Ona haber veririm.”

Sehun onu gönülsüzce onayladı.

Bu toplantı ilkinden biraz daha farklı, diye düşündü Jongdae. Bakışları Sehun’la Jongin arasında gidip geliyordu. Bunu beklemeliydi. İkisi de durgundu, kollarını göğsünde çaprazlamış kaş çatıyorlardı. Bakışları Chanyeol’unkiyle buluştuğunda, onun da şaşkınlıkla dolu olduğunu gördü.

Yeni video basit bir şeydi; senaryosu ya da havalı bir seti yoktu. _Yaramaz ya da Hoş_ temalı bir haftalık video gösterisi olan Noel Özel bölüme kadar hayranları idare etmek içindi. Noel Özel Haftası her zaman çok para gerektiriyordu o yüzden en büyük yıldızlarıyla beraber film çekmekten daha karlı ne olabilirdi ki?

“Sorusu olan var mı? Ya da bir önerisi?”

Sehun başını iki yana sallarken Jongin kısaca “Hayır,” dedi.

“Harika! Yarın saat 3’te sette görüşürüz.”

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

Jongin odanın ortasında dikilmiş, kendine odaklı üç kameranın acı verici şekilde farkında bir halde, soyunmaya başladı. Tişörtünü çıkardığı anda (sahte) kapı açıldı ve Sehun içeriye girdi.

Hareketsizce uzun süre bakıştılar. Jongin çekimi durdurup ne istediğini soracakken Sehun sete dalıp dudaklarını birleştirdi. Elleriyle nazikçe Jongin’in yüzünü kavradı.

Bir-iki saniye içinde Jongin aldığını vermeye başladı. Bir kolunu ince bele dolayarak Sehun’u kendine çekti ve dizleri yatağa çarptı. Öpücükleri dağınıktı; dudakları, dilleri ve dişleri birbirine çarpıyordu ve Jongin’in kafası güzelleşiyordu.

“Çıkar şunu.” Sehun’un dudaklarına doğru mırıldandı ve tişörtünü çekiştirdi.

“Yırtsana.” Sehun ondan ayrılmaya gönülsüzce önerdi. Jongin dediğini yaparak yırtılana kadar kumaşı çekiştirdi. Bir yerlerde Minseok ağlıyordu –şu lanet olası aptal porno aktörleri ürünlerini mahvediyordu.

Hâlâ öpüşürken yatağa düştüler ve Sehun hemen Jongin’in kucağına oturdu.

“Bu sefer benim yolumdan gideceğiz.” Dedi Jongin. Sehun’un ağzını yaladı ve yuvarlanarak Sehun’un bacaklarının arasına geçti. Bir bacak beline dolanarak baldırından kaydı ve dizlerinin arkasında durdu.

Nefes almak için ayrıldıklarında Jongin alınlarını birbirine yasladı ve Sehun’un şiş dudaklarına baktı.

“Biz ne yapıyoruz?” diye fısıldadı.

“Çekim yapıyoruz.” Sehun da sessizce cevapladı.

“Öyleymiş gibi hissettirmiyor.”

“Kapa çeneni. İşine bak.”

Jongin yutkundu ve doğruldu; pantolonlarını çözmek için elini aralarına soktu. Kendininkini çıkardı ve Sehun gözlerine bakmadan kalçasını havaya kaldırarak Jongin’in pantolonu çıkarmasına izin verdi. Yarı sertleşmiş haldeydi, Jongin onu birkaç dakika içinde değiştirecekti.

“Ne istiyorsun?” bu sefer seslice sordu.

Sehun’un bakışları penisinde birkaç santim uzakta havada duran parmaklara yöneldi. Dudaklarını yaladı ve Jongin hareketini izledi.

“Bana ne istediğini söyle.” Diye tekrarladı.

“Bilmiyorum, tamam mı?” Sehun patladı. “Bir şey yap.”

Her şeye öfkeli olan Jongin, Sehun’un bedeninde kaydı ve penisini ağzına aldı. Zevk demir bir yumruk gibi bedenine saplanırken Sehun belini havaya kaldırdı ve çarşafa asıldı.

Jongin acımasızdı; tüm hilelerini bu oral seks için kullanıyordu. Emişi cennet gibiydi, dili yarığıyla mükemmelce alay ediyordu ve frenulumunda hoşça kayıyordu. Sehun topuklarını yatağa bastırarak uyarırcasına çığlık attı ve Jongin’in ağzına boşaldı.

“İstediğin şey bu muydu?” Jongin soludu ve Sehun’dan geri çekildi. Adamın yanakları kızarmış, göz bebekleri büyümüş ve dudakları şişmişti.

“Dur,” diye soludu. “Bana soru sormayı bırak. Sadece—“

“Ne?” Jongin ayağa kalkarak sordu. “Söyle.”

_“Becer beni!”_ Sehun öfkeyle patladı.

Bu iki kelimenin havada bıraktığı tınlama Jongin’e lube ve kondomları hızla arattı. Hızlı bir hazırlamaydı; ıslak parmaklarıyla Jongin’in penisini alacak kadar genişletti Sehun’u. Sonra Jongin evine girdi.

Sehun’un bacakları sıkıca beline dolanıp onu her şeyi hissedecek kadar kendine yakın tutuyordu. Beraberce hareket ederken alnını Jongin’in omzuna yaslamış, tırnaklarını sırtına gömmüştü. Jongin’in kalçasının her hamlesiyle ikisi de inliyordu.

“Daha hızlı, lütfen daha hızlı—oh siktir!”

Jongin’in zirvesi Sehun’unkini de tetikledi ve Jongin kendine hâkim olamadan kulağına yakın noktaya izini bıraktı.

“Yapma.” Sehun mırıldanarak dudaklarını birbirine sürttü. “Bana bir daha onu sorma.”

Junmyeon bağırana kadar birkaç dakika öyle uzandılar. Sonra Sehun sürünerek Jongin’in altından çıktı ve Jongdae’nin uzattığı bornozu giydi. Jongin kuşku, inanamamazlık ve açıklanamaz öfke karmaşasıyla Sehun’un arkasına bakmadan uzaklaşmasını izledi.

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

Bir sorun vardı ve Sehun nasıl başa çıkacağını bilmiyordu. Bu yeterince kötü değilmiş gibi başka bir sorun daha vardı: bir sorundan nasıl kurtulacağını _bilmemekten _nefret ediyordu.

“Tamam, lütfen sorunun ne olduğunu söyle bana.” Jongdae elindeki suyu koşu bandının tutucusuna koyarak söyledi. Sehun bir saattir koşuyordu –ki kardiyodan nefret ettiği ve sadece dışa vurmak için sözsüz bir yöntem olarak kullandığı düşünülürse bu bir mucizeydi.

“Hiçbir şey.” Sehun homurdandı ve kaşının üstündeki teri elinin tersiyle sildi. “Gerçekten.”

“Biliyorsun, bu menajerin olarak ilk haftam olsaydı seni rahat bırakırdım. Ama bu dördüncü yılım ve arkadaşın olarak sorumluluk alıyorum o yüzden ikimiz de bunun olmayacağını biliyoruz.”

Sehun iç çekerek ‘Yavaşla’ düğmesine bastı. Koşu bandı yavaşlarken, suyunu içti ve arkadaşına döndü.

“Kafam karışık.” Dedi sonunda. “Bazı şeyler konusunda.”

“Ah.” Jongdae dikkatlice konuştu.

“Söyleyecek çok şeyin var gibi duruyor.” Sehun kaş çattı. “Dökül bakalım.”

“Bu… Jongin hakkında mı?”

“Pardon?”

Jongdae dilini şaklattı. “Dostum, beraber çektiğiniz ilk videodan sonra sen… Garip davranmaya başladın. Beni yanlış anlama sakın. Düşmanlık hâlâ var ama sanki nereye yönlendireceğini bilmiyor gibisin. Bu günlerde ondan çok kendine kızgınmışsın gibi görünüyor. İkinci video peki? Dostum, ikinizi izlerken ne hissedeceğimi bilemedim.”

Sehun koşu bandını tamamen durdurdu ve karşısındaki numaralara baktı.

“Birbirinizden neden nefret ediyordunuz?”

“Bu konuda konuşmak istemiyorum.”

Jongin uzanarak omzunu sıktı. “Bilemiyorum, belki de konuşmalısın.”

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

Lanet olasıca soru şuydu: _Birbirimizden neden nefret ediyoruz?_

Buna verecek kahrolası bir cevabı olsaydı o zaman boşuna kafa patlıyormuş gibi hissetmezdi. Çekimlere odaklanması zordu, özellikle de Jongin’le birkaç hafta önce kullandığı aynı seti kullanmak zorunda kaldığı zaman.

Jongin’in adı dilinin ucuna kadar geldi ve sonrasında kendisine çok _kızdı. _Yıldırım gibi binadan çıkarak doğruca eve gitti.

İkinci cin toniğini içerken birisi kapıyı çaldı. Sendeleyerek giderken tezgâhtaki saati gördü. Gece yarısına yirmi altı dakika vardı.

Kilit seslice açıldı. “Jongdae, hiç—“

Gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Kapıdaki Jongdae değildi.

“Nerede yaşadığımı nasıl öğrendin? Ve burada ne yapıyorsun?”

“Chanyeol adresini Jongdae’den aldı. Bugün olanları duyduğum için geldim.”

Sehun topukları üzerinde dönüp içeriye geçti ve tezgâhtan içkisini aldı.

“Bugün hiçbir şey olmadı.”

Kapının kapandığını duydu.

“Bugün _bir şey_ olmuş.” Jongin düzeltti. “Ve bir bakıma benim yüzümden, değil mi?”

Sehun’un boşalan bardağı masaya düştü.

“Bu konuda konuşmak istemediğimi kaç defa daha söyleyeceğim?”

“İstememek ihtiyacın olmadığı anlamına gelmez.”

Oh, Sehun şu anda Jongin’in boynunu kırabilirdi.

“Senden nefret etmeye devam etmemi istiyorsan…” diye başladı Jongin, sözleri Sehun’un beynini öfkeden karartıyordu. “…o zaman bir neden sun.”

İçindeki savaş diniyordu—Sehun yavaşça akıp gittiğini hissediyordu.

“Bir neden istiyorum.” Dedi Sehun. Geriye yaslanarak televizyon ekranına baktı. “Tanrı biliyor ya gerçekten istiyorum. Ama bir neden bulmak da istemiyorum.”

“Bu ne demek oluyor?”

Ellerini zonklayan gözlerine bastırdı. Jongin’in ezici varlığını hissedebiliyordu ve bedenindeki her bir sinir hücresini alevlendiriyordu.

“Biliyorsam çarpılayım.”

Bir süre sonra Jongin koltuğun diğer ucuna oturdu. Yorgunluk ve alkol bedenini ele geçirene kadar sessizce oturdular ve sonra Sehun ayağa kalkarak yatak odasına gitti, yedek yastık getirdi.

“İstersen burada kalabilirsin.” Diye mırıldandı. Jongin anlaşılmaz ifadesiyle ona bakıyordu ve Sehun artık gerçekten dayanamıyordu.

Yatak odasına kaçıp uyumaya çalıştı. Saatler boyunca uykusunu toplayamadı.

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

“Hepinizin bildiği gibi Noel Özel Haftası on gün sonra başlayacak. Bir anket yapacağız, 20 çift grubu sunacağız ve alışıldığı gibi ilk 7 çift—“

“Ah, o konuya gelirsek. Jongin’in bir isteği var.” Chanyeol gergince araya girdi. “Anketlerde Sehun’la çift olmak istemiyor.”

Kalemler durdu, parmaklar dondu ve Chanyeol herkesin nefesini tuttuğunu emindi.

“Ne dedi?”

“Evet, uh, beraber başka bir film çekerlerse Sehun’un rahatsız olacağını düşünüyor.”

Birkaç çift göz Jongdae’ye döndü.

“Ne ne ne.” Jongdae ellerini havaya kaldırdı. “Sehun bu konudan hiç bahsetmedi. En azından bana söylemedi.”

Telefonunu çıkarıp Sehun’a mesaj attı.

_*Noel Özel Haftası’nda Jongin’le eş olmak istemediğini birisine söyledin mi?*_

Cevabı çok beklemediler.

_*Neden bahsediyorsun? Noel Özel Haftası gibi olaylarda kiminle eşleşirsem sözleşmeye bağlı olarak yapmak zorundayım. Bunu bildiğine eminim.*_

Jongdae telefonunu Chanyeol’a uzattı ve onun da okuduktan sonra Junmyeon’a vermesini izledi.

“Oh Tanrı aşkına. Getirin şunları.” Junmyeon burun kemerini sıkarak emretti.

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

Çok fazla bağırış vardı. Kyungsoo odadan kaçalı çok olmuştu ama kimisi önlerindeki kavgaya kendini kaptırmıştı kimisi de kaçmaya kalkarlarsa fark edilerek kavgaya karışmaktan korkuyordu.

“Senden benim adıma konuşmanı istemedim.” Sehun bağırdı ve ellerini masaya yaslayarak öne eğildi. “Benim hakkımda çıkarımlarda bulunup ona göre davranıyorsun.”

“Yani benimle başka bir film çekmekte ve sonraki sonuçlarıyla ilgilenmekte bir sorunun yok, öyle mi?”

“Bu benim_ işim_.” Hırladı.

“Benden nefret etmek de mi işin?”

Sehun şaşkına dönerek bir süre karşısındaki adama baktı.

“Neden bunu kompleks haline getirdin? Neden zorlamaya devam ediyorsun? Sen de bana göre bir aziz değilsin, biliyor musun?”

Jongin yanağının içini ısırdı.

“Biliyorum.” Sonunda cevapladı. “Ve bundan pişmanım.”

“Bu ne sikim demek şimdi?” Sehun iç çekerek yerine oturdu.

“Bizim… Baştan başlamamızı istiyorum.”

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

Sonra Sehun kendini soyunma odasındaki çift kişilik koltukta Jongin’le sıkışık halde buldu. İkisi de kahvelerini yudumluyordu. Bir kek aldı –öğle yemeğini geçmişti ve ikisi de bir şey yememişti—ve karşısındaki duvara öylece baktı.

“Bana kendinden bahsetsene.” Dedi Jongin. Kahvesini yudumladı.

“Ne gibi?”

Jongin omuz silkti. “Herhangi bir şey.”

Tanrım, Sehun kuyruğunu bacakları arasına kıstırıp tüymek istiyordu.

“Dansçı olmak istiyordum.” Tereddütle konuştu. “Dans okuluna falan gittim. Ama ikinci yılımda dizimi fena halde hırpaladım o yüzden yarıda bırakıp kamera oğlanı oldum.” Durakladı ve farkında olmadan dirseğindeki eski yaraya dokundu. “Junmyeon beni oradan buldu.”

“Evet, son kısmı duymuştum.”

“Şaşırdığımı söyleyemem.”

Jongin düşünceli bir şekilde bakıyordu.

“Ben de dans ederdim.”

“Öyle mi? Neden devam etmedin?”

“Annem hastalandı ve çabucak para bulmam gerekti. Modern dansçı olarak iş bulmak çok zor, özellikle de bir şirkete bağlı değilsen. Baekhyun burada bir pozisyona başvurmamı önerdi ve istediğim kadar video çekerek iyi para kazanacağımı söyledi. Bir süre sonra öylece… Buraya sıkışıp kaldım.”

“Artık dans etmiyor musun?”

“Ediyorum ama hobi gibi bir şey.”

Sehun kekini ısırdı, tadını pek alamayarak kahvesiyle beraber yuttu.

“Beni ilk gördüğünde, tam olarak ne düşündün?” Jongin sordu.

“Kötü bir şey değildi.” Sehun kabul etti. “Aslında çekici olduğunu düşünmüştüm.”

Diğerinin şaşırdığını görmek eğlenceliydi.

“Kör değilim.” Yeni bir ısırık alarak söyledi. “Bak, çok farklı olduğumuz için anlaşamıyoruz. Farklı şeyler yapıyoruz, farklı düşünüyoruz, biz—“

“Yine de ikimiz de dans ediyoruz.”

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

Jongin duygularının ne zaman ya da neden değiştiğinden emin değildi. Sekse yormak istemiyordu –_başka birisi_ olsaydı kesinlikle sekse yormazdı—ama düşününce başka birisiyle de hiç bu kadar iyi hissettirmemişti. Sehun’a tamamen farklı oldukları konusunda katılıyordu ancak fiziksel uyumları bambaşka seviyedeydi. Şehvet söz konusu olunca başka hangi iki kişi bu kadar mükemmeldi ki?

İlk video zihninde mükemmel bir iş başarmıştı. İkincisi daha da kötüleştirmişti. Sehun’un da kendisi kadar kafasının karışık olduğu belliydi ancak ikisi de kafalarının üzerindeki bulutların ne olduğunu bilmiyorlardı.

Jongin kendisinin tam olarak ne istediğini bile bilmiyordu.

Aralarındaki anlamsız düşmanlığı bitirmek mi? Tabii ki, bu harika olurdu. Arkadaş olmak mı? Buna karşı çıkmazdı. Daha… Fazlası mı? _Bu_ onu resmen delirtiyordu işte.

Şimdi internet sayfasındaki sayacın 0’a inmesini beklerken içindeki heyecanı görmezden gelmeye çalışıyordu. Sehun’la yeni bir video çekmek—dürüst olalım, kesinlikle ilk 7’nin içinde olacaklardı—onu hem korkutuyor hem de heyecanlandırıyordu. Bununla nasıl başa çıkacağını bilmiyordu.

Anket süresi bitti. Jongin iç çekerek sayfayı yeniledi.

İlk sırada kim mi vardı? _Kim Jongin ve Oh Sehun._

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

“Selam.”

Jongin başını kaldırdı –gömleğinin yakasını düzeltiyordu— ve aynadan Sehun’un arkasında dikildiğini gördü. Settelerdi; kenarda gerçekten yanan bir şömine, köşede geniş bir koltuk, yere serilmiş minderler ve tüylü halının bulunduğu oturma odasıydı.

“Selam.” Bakışlarını diğerinin bedeninde gezdirmekten kendini alıkoyamadı. Sehun kırmızı file çorabından, kırmızı ipek tangasına ve boynunda fiyonk şekilde bağlanarak biten kırmızı korsesine kadar tam bir armağandı. Tanrım şu gözler önüne serilen ipeksi yumuşaklıktaki tenine bakın!

“Hazır mısın? Sete geçmemizi istiyorlar.”

“Evet, bir saniyeye hazırım.”

Sehun başını sallayarak uzaklaştı ve Jongin kalçalarının salınmasını izlerken neredeyse anevrizma geçirecekti. Boğazını temizleyerek aynada son kez kendisine baktı ve aceleyle gitti.

“Hazır mısınız? Işıkları kısın lütfen! Yixing?”

“Hazırız!”

“Motor!”

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

Kucağındaki Sehun’la arkasında alevler çatırdarken Jongin sıcak ellerini deliklerden içeriye sokuyordu. Jongin file çorabı çekiştirerek tek tek kopartıyordu.

Dudaklarında titreşim hissetti –ah, parmağını kalçasından baldırına doğru gezdirince bu Sehun’un hoşuna gitmiş olmalıydı. Onu daha derin öperek Sehun’un kendini koltuğa bastırmasına izin verdi ve iç çekti.

“Ne istiyorsun?” Sehun burnunu çenesine sürterek sordu.

“Herhangi bir şeyi.” Jongin hemen cevapladı. “Her şeyi.”

Nabzının bulunduğu nokta emilirken parmaklar gömleğini çekiştirdi. Elleri ince belden yukarıya, korseyi tutan kurdelelere yönlendirildi. Çıplak göğüs kendi göğsüne yaslandı, başparmaklar göğüs uçlarına fiske attı ve parmakları omurgasında dans etti. Ereksiyonun sert ucu baldırına battı.

“Daha önce hiç yaşamadığım şey ne biliyor musun?”

“Hımm?” Jongin, Sehun’u kucağından kaldırdı, bir elini beline diğerini kalçasının altına koydu ve onu minderlerin oraya taşıdı.

“Hiç seks yaparken kendimi kaybetmedim.” Dedi Sehun. “Kendimden geçmek istiyorum.”

“Sana bu konuda yardımcı olabilirim.”

Bu sefer dudakları birleştiğinde ortada daha mükemmel başka bir şey yoktu.

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

Aralarındaki hava tutkuyla, söylenmemiş sözlerle ve çözülmemiş duygularla kalınlaşmıştı. Aynı zamanda seks sesleri, inlemeler, iniltiler ve çığlıklarla doluydu.

“Sehun, oh siktir—“

Sehun gözlerini sıkıca kapattı ve yüzünü Jongin’in boynuna yasladı. Üzerindeki adamın ağırlığına, her bir parçasını ezberlemeyi görev edinmiş gibi bedenini okşayan parmaklarına ve Jongin’in onu tekrar tekrar mühürlemesini sağlayan açlığına odaklanmıştı.

“Sor bana.” Dedi ve dudaklarını Jongin’in kulağına sürttü.

Jongin hemen anlamıştı.

“Ne istediğini söyle.”

“Baştan başlamak istiyorum. Ben—“ inleyerek durdu. “—bir gün senin olduğumu söylemeni duymak istiyorum.”

Jongin’in ritmi tekledi ve titreyen elleri Sehun’un yüzünü kavradı. İrislerinde dans eden alevlerle süslü koyu çikolata gözlerin derinliklerine bakıyordu.

“Bunu yapabilirim.”

“Sana göt deliği demek istemiyorum artık.” Diye mırıldandı. “Beni yanlış anlama, eminim hâlâ öylesindir ama—“

“Sana bunda yardımcı olabilirim.”

Sehun gülerek onu yatırdı ve parmaklarını Jongin’inkilere geçirerek kalçalarını aşağı yukarı hareket ettirmeye başladı. Onu inanılmaz derecede derinlerine alıyordu. Kalçalarını her hareket ettirdiğinde Jongin’in karnına çarpan penisinden dolayı biraz utanarak orgazmını arıyordu. Mikrofonlar bu sesleri kesin yakalıyordu ama izleyicilere de zevk verdiği için sorun değildi.

“Bu şu ana kadar en anlamlı Noel’im olabilir.” Jongin ellerini kaldırarak Sehun’un boynundaki fiyonga vurdu. “Sen kesinlikle aldığım en unutulmaz hediyesin.”

“Noel’den önce açıyorsun, ha?”

“Kendime engel olamadım.” Jongin omuz silkti ve Sehun kalçasını iyi bir açıyla döndürünce resmen yüzündeki sırıtışı sildi.

Orgazm olurken Sehun gözlerini kapattı ve Jongin’in içindeki verdiği hisse odaklandı. Kendini bu histe kaybediyordu.

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

“Sanırım bir zamma ihtiyacım var.” Jongdae önündeki sahneden dolayı yüzü kızarmış halde sızlandı.

Birkaç adım ötedeki Chanyeol aynı fikirde olduğunu belirtti.

Junmyeon şaşırtıcı bir şekilde cevapladı. “Buradaki herkese zam yapacağım. İkisiyle yıllarca başa çıkmak mı? Hepinizin bunu hak ettiğine Tanrı şahittir.”

** **

** **

** _The END._ **


End file.
